1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a building system for residential and commercial buildings. Specifically, to permanent, thermal panel forms for poured and nonpoured walls in combination with high strength thermally efficient structural framing members or studs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art, traditionally concrete walls are built by erecting wooden or metal forms into which concrete is poured. These forms are structurally rigid and, when properly secured, produce a straight wall. Once the concrete has hardened, the forms are removed and either discarded or moved to the next construction site. Concrete, however, does not provide the most efficient thermal barrier, nor does it provide a suitable surface for attaching interior sheet rock and wall boards or exterior siding and facades. Erection and removal of these large heavy forms is a labor intensive procedure and transportation costs for moving the forms from one construction site to another is expensive. Most prior art building structures use large amounts of concrete and have elaborate engineered steel frames. Whereas, my invention uses minimal amounts of concrete in combination with other building materials and the steel frame having the ability to be adjusted to accommodate different wall widths and is used for the permanent support for the structural thermal framing and panel system.
Another type is an insulated, poured concrete wall having internal and external insulation, drywall or other surface preparation connecting areas which are continuous of and extending the entire or selected lengths of the wall and apparatus for the provision of windows into the wall. This is elaborate and more expensive than my invention. Whereas, my invention has fewer parts to assemble making it more cost effective.
Another type is a method for constructing a wall of a building includes the steps of providing a footing form to outline a horizontal dimension for the wall. Having a wall form ring material between opposing sides of the footing form and allowing the poured wall forming material to set to provide a wall base. Having a first wall and a second wall being opposite to the first wall forming an upright structure forming a wall. This system is more elaborate and more expensive than my invention. This prior art system lacks the ability to adjust to a multi-width whereas, my invention has the ability to adjust making different width walls by adjusting the steel frame.
Another type is a building form system and apparatus including T-shaped and U-shaped lengths of extruded plastic or steel coupled at their sides by rigid links. The links are preferably coupled at ninety degree angles along the lengths of the T-shaped and U-shaped elongated members. This system has more assembled parts than my invention making it more costly and it takes more assembly time.
Another type is a concrete form system having plurality of foam panels which are interlocked transversely, horizontally and vertically by a plurality of connectors. This system is very expensive in comparison to my invention.
Another type is a prefabricated wall forming structure for constructing reinforced concrete wall employs insulating foam plastic panels that are interlocked into two parallel concrete impervious walls by I-beam channels that are spaced apart by tie elements. The tie elements can support horizontal or vertical reinforcing bars and prevent the foam wall from spreading apart under the hydraulic pressure of the poured concrete. This system has more parts to assemble than my invention making more costly assembly and this system lacks the ability to be adjustable. My invention has an adjustable frame giving it the ability to adjust to different widths.
Another type is a modular wall construction system includes a box-like block form of expanded foam plastic material such as polystyrene having opposite, parallel, spaced apart side walls and end walls extending between upper and lower surfaces and defining an internal cavity for receiving concrete slurry. This system takes more concrete to form the internal wall making it more expensive and less versatile than my invention.
Another type is a concrete structure made from precast concrete structures. Having an outer wall and an inner wall forming an inter-region between the walls allowing reinforcing concrete to be added. This is an elaborate system which is more costly than my invention.
Another type is a wall form assembly having a pair of form wall assemblies which are kept in preselected spaced parallel relationship by means of cross members fitted within end slots and interlocked by means of pins with elongated braces mounted for movement from a low profile position for transport to a high profile operative position in which the width dimension is transverse to the plane of the form wall for maximum resistance to bowing from the hydrostatic pressure of wet concrete. This is a system for forming a wall than a wall itself. Whereas, my invention is a wall system which becomes the wall itself and has a framing stud which has the ability to adjust for different widths of wall. My invention has very small amounts of concrete needed in combination with different types of building materials.
Another type is a building component comprising first and second high density foam panels each having inner and outer surfaces, top and bottom, and first and second ends, the panels arranged in spaced parallel relationship with their inner surfaces facing each other, and at least two bridging members extending between and through and molded into the panel members, each bridging members comprising a pair of elongated end plates oriented in the top to bottom direction of the panels and abutting against the outer surfaces of the panels, and at least one web member extending between and rigidly connected to the end plates, each web member oriented in the top to bottom direction of the panels and having a height substantially less than the height of the panels. This system requires a large amount of concrete to construct the interior part of wall whereas, my invention takes less concrete in forming the interior part of the wall and my invention has the ability to be adjusted to different widths since the reinforcement frame has an adjustment feature allowing it to be of different widths.
Another type is a multi-component modular system for use in fabricating wall structures of the type which may be fortified with concrete or other similar materials. This system has no adjustable feature for different widths where, my invention does. My invention has a support frame which can be adjusted to different widths, therefore, one framing stud can be adjusted to multi-width wall thickness, thereby, having a multi use.
Another type is a masonry structure reinforcing and confinement apparatus is disclosed for enhancing the structural integrity under stress of masonry structures formed of a plurality of stacked masonry units. This system is for a masonry system only. My invention is for a wall forming system, therefore, my invention is not a masonry system.
Another type is a construction block to be used with other similar blocks in order to construct panels of a building which is formed of a pair of substantially planar panels located in juxtaposition and spaced apart forming a space between the panel. This system is a block system whereas, my invention is a panel system.
Another type is an insulating form work for casting a concrete wall, the form work having a pair of side walls, each of which is made up of a plurality of coplanar edge-abutting modular panels made of insulating foam material. Each panel has upper and lower edges with coplanar slits provided there along, and a pair of vertical end edges respectively provided with a tongue-and-groove to form vertical tongue-and-groove joints with other like adjoining panels. This system has a first group of angle-irons having vertical branches fitting into the upward slits of the panels and horizontal branches pierced with holes extending toward the panel inner face. The panels are also interconnected by a second group of angle-irons having vertical branches fitting into the downward slits of the panels and horizontal branches also pierced with holes extending toward the panel inner face and overlapping the horizontal branches of the angle-irons of the first group. The holes register together and the tie-rods hold the side walls together. The tie-rods have a central portion between the side walls and bent end portions extending through the panels. Elbows between the portions fit into the rabbets. This system does not have the ability to be adjusted to various widths whereas, my invention has this ability making it more versatile, also, less labor intense.
Another type is a modular synthetic plastic concrete form structure for forming a concrete wall or free form or an enclosure having a curved corner. The side panels are positioned in spaced opposed relation. Ties connect the panels in transversely spaced relation and with the panels and the ties being permanently attached with the concrete poured between the panels as a reinforcing and heat insulator. This system has ties that are not able to be adjusted to various widths by using the same framing stud for all different wall thickness, which makes my invention more unique.
Another type is a prefabricated module comprising a three-dimensional armature formed by welded wires and flat elements from light and/or heat-insulating material, retained on either side of the armature to form at least one continuous panel. This system is very complex because of all the welded wires going vertical and horizontal. Because of the complex wire system involved, it's very labor intense making it costly to assemble whereas, my invention is more simplistic making it less labor intense and less costly. Also, my invention, having the adjustable feature that the same framing stud can be used for different width walls, makes my invention novel.
Another type is it has vertical members set in a common base each having spaced pairs of flanges with vertical recess between the flanges of each pair receiving and retaining fastening means by which plasterboard sheets are secured, in spaced relation to the vertical members and defining a molding cavity between metal foil on the facing surfaces of the sheets a core of no-fines concrete being set in said cavity. This system has no adjustable framing studs that can be adjusted to various widths for wall width whereas, my invention has a framing stud that has the ability to be adjusted so the same framing stud can be used for various width walls, which makes my invention unique.
Another type is a wall unit assembly having a steel skeleton frame which cannot be adjusted but is rigid whereas, my invention is adjustable so the same framing stud can be used for various width walls, which makes my invention unique because of the adjustable feature.